


The Fallen Angel

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Dark Poetry, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: In the sadness of it all, you will a broken man.With battered wings as he is the fallen angel.





	The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another relocated work from Tumblr on to here. It was Day 2 of Uchiha week 2018 with the themes being: Afterlife / Immortality / Rebirth / Eternity

_In the sadness of it all, you will find a broken man.  
_

_With battered wings he is a fallen angel.  
_

_He was everything long ago; a soldier, a leader, a brother, a human.  
_

_So how did the angel fall from heaven?  
_

_It was not a fall from grace, no pious acclimation or selfish desires,  
_

_He was just another man, who wanted what the world couldn't give.  
_

_He cried, he loved, he endured, and he suffered.  
_

_Not because he failed in his quest of peace and prosperity-  
_

_But because he who was a war lord was guided by his friendships.  
_

_They tried to change him; whispering in his ear sweet dreams that haunted him in the moonlight.  
_

_Thoughts of ambitions, a world without war...  
_

_It was there, he realized that the killer was not the man on the battlefield..._

_But it was the friend he cared for off of it._

_A dear friend, who's words were twisted and distorted, until his fingers were red with the blood of a warlord.  
_

_It hurts...  
_

_It still hurts...  
_

_It always hurts...  
_

_His eyes colored by the blackness that seeped into his soul.  
_

_No longer did his smile turn to the warmth of summer but froze in time like an eternal winter.  
_

_His heart, locked away and damaged beyond any hope repair._

_A wilted leaf, to decorate his empty body..._

_He’s tired, but no one knows this.  
_

_Who would even believe, that a monster is still able to shed crystalline tears?  
_

_That a monster still bleeds innocent blood?  
_

_The answer?  
_

_In the sadness of it all, you will a broken man.  
_

_With battered wings as he **remains**  the fallen angel._


End file.
